Currently, thin film transistor (TFT) display devices offer higher resolutions and larger sizes, and frame rate are moving from 60 Hz to 120 Hz whilst increasing communication bandwidth, so that the power consumption of TFT display devices is increasing. A first pixel polarity arrangement is shown in FIG. 1, since the polarity between adjacent rows is opposite, a conventional progressive scanning method will lead to high power consumption, and therefore source IC (data driving circuit) will overload. As shown in FIG. 2, a second pixel polarity arrangement which has two rows as a unit of the same polarity, and adjacent units have opposite polarity; even by adopting an interlaced scanning method, the power consumption will also be very high, and source ICs will overload as well.
Since there are a plurality of source ICs in a liquid crystal display device, each of the source IC drives pixels in a certain region. When the first pixel polar arrangement and the second pixel polarity arrangement are respectively present in different regions driven by different source ICs and, regardless of whether the progressive scanning method or the interlace scanning method is adopted, at least one source IC will overload, so that the source IC will be heated, and the drive circuit will be burn out.